Superhero
by Nyra-Snow
Summary: America x Reader fluff. I hope you all enjoy and I'm pretty sure it's safe to rate this K. One-shot. I may or may not give this sort of an alternate ending. But anyways, Go America go!


**I'm terribly sorry for not being active. School has just been a pain. I just wish I could whack it with a pan like Hungary does. Anyways, so this just all that I could whip up for now. Alfred is one of my favorites so I couldn't help but write a reader insert for him. Go America! Heck yah! ;P I might add some more to it later. It'll probably be more of an alternate ending than anything else. **

**I don't own you, Alfred or anything really. xD Oh, and one more thing I didn't really edit this one too much so if there are errors then sorry! **

oOo

"Hey! Wait up!"

You quickly got up from the little fall you took and ran after the blonde boy dashing towards the park playground. It was hard to keep up the pace seeing as the ground was covered in snow which was still slowly falling. It was perfect; you got to spend your 14th birthday with your best friend, Alfred. Strangely enough, the both of you had the same birthday and decided to spend the day together in the freezing weather of January. The both of you, mainly Alfred, thought that today was best spent on the playground were the two of you had met. Though, you did think that was a little strange seeing as Alfred wasn't too sentimental about things. The thought was shrugged off and you smiled happily as you finally reached the play structure's woodchips or rather where they should be.

"Hurry {Name}! You're so slow!"

"Well forgive me for having to trudge through 2 feet of snow!"

The both of you laughed afterwards. Alfred just had endless amounts of energy which in truth almost made you feel old. But you really weren't, you were like one-fourth the age of your parents and almost one-eighth the age of your grandparents. But, it's not like you really cared for math anyways.

"Lookie at me! I'm Spiderman!"

Your spazzy pal had managed to hang from one of the painted railings upside down. He had taken off his glasses and put them in his pocket. You knew how much he liked his superheroes and weren't too surprised at his action. The only thing you did was bring your hand to your face in a 'face-palm'.

"Ha Ha Ha! You look like Ludwig, {Name}!"

You giggled. It was true, Ludwig, a good friend to the both of you would always bring one hand to the face if someone did anything idiotic, which was mainly Feliciano's doing. Now, as the both of you laughed and smiled Alfred's grip on the metal started to loosen.

"Alfred, you better come down from there! You could easily fall and break something! I'm pretty sure you don't want a broken arm for your birthday!"

"Ha Ha Ha! A hero like me won't fall! Besides, Spiderman doesn't drop from something as lame as a playground railing!"

Sometimes you wish he wasn't so stubborn. You sigh and walk towards him. You were slightly surprised to find that his eyes were about the same level as yours despite him being upside down. Alfred's eyes were a beautiful sky blue which made you forget why the heck you were there for a moment.

"Alfred. Get. Down. "

"No! B-besides every-y Spiderman needs…"

"Alfred? Are you ok? You just dropped the sentence without finishing it."

You were really worried. Alfred never ever forgets or stumbles on what he's going to say. He's usually pretty loud too. But now his voice had a quiver and his cheeks painted pink. His gaze was somewhere else hoping not to make eye contact with yours.

"I-I'm fine, it's just… Every Spiderman needs a Mary Jane…"

Your eyes widened due to shock and realization. As cheesy as it was, you were probably just as flushed as he. Alfred had just confessed to you! It was really too good to be true! But that really wasn't the best part.

Alfred leaned closer to you to place an extremely fast kiss on your lips. It was like he didn't even do it. _Kind of like Kid Flash…_ You smiled to yourself; it looks like you did pay attention to his constant ramblings on the comics he reads after all.

"How come the scene worked for them in the movie?"

You snickered a little at his comment and the pouting look he had plastered on his features. It was hard not for a reenactment like this one to work. Well, you did already have a crush on him so it did work out.

"Alfred, of course I'll be your Mary Jane."

"Really? But-"

You smiled at him reassuringly. In response he gave you one of his notorious goofy smiles but this time his eyes were filled with a new found feeling that now the both of you shared.

_Love. _

Alfred kicked over his feet off the railing and landed right next to you.

"See? I didn't hurt myself."

You raised an eye brow at him.

"Well. OK. I do feel a little light headed but I'm not sure if it's the blood that's gone to my head."

You blushed and looked way. That only made him smile more.

"W-we better get going, my Spiderman."

"Right you are, my Mary Jane!"

The both of you then strolled on back to your neighborhood from the park. Your hands were gently laced together as you together hiked through. The ice and snow may have been an obstacle but you had your superhero beside you. You two silently agreed that it was the best birthday ever for you both.

_I'm so glad to be your Mary Jane… Alfred._


End file.
